Moments
by Steel Fairy
Summary: Sometimes it was the tiniest moments in a relationship that mattered the most. Established SonicxMario drabble/ficlet compilation. Sm4sh Era. Cover image drawn by me! Complete.
1. Cards

**AN: When I get writers block writing larger chapters, I usually end up writing drabbles in order to get my creativity flowing again. As of recently these two have been the central topic of those drabbles, so instead of having a million short stories on my profile I'll compile them here instead. Since the stories are so short I'll reply to reviews through PM's, and I'll reply to guests at the end of chapters. This story is not going to be my main priority, and I don't know how long it's going to go on for. Sorry, but I'm not taking requests either. With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy!  
**

 **Cover image drawn by me! (So don't critique it too hard, I know I'm not the best drawer but I really liked how that one turned out and wanted to share it.)**

* * *

 _~Moments~_

 _/~/_

 _~Cards~_

Brows knit together, palms sweaty, heart racing. Sonic glared at his opponent who mirrored the gaze, tension rising as the two stared each other down before Sonic lowered his gaze to the cards in his hand, drawing in a breath as he considered his next move.

"Do you have any sevens?" he muttered, Mario glancing down at his cards before shaking his head.

"Go fish."

Growling, Sonic drew a card from the deck - a five. Mario hummed as he pondered which card he should ask for. "Do you have any... fives?"

"Bullshit!" Sonic snapped, slamming his cards down on the table and standing so violently the chair he was sitting on nearly tipped over. "You're cheating! I know you're cheating!"

Mario blinked, unfazed by the twenty-two year old's sudden outburst. "So I take it that's a yes...?"

"Every time we play Go Fish you end up winnin'!" Sonic continued his salt-induced rant, ignoring Mario's question. "So there's gotta be a method - hidden camera's, mind readin', tiny symbols on the cards so you know what they are!"

"You're being irrational," Mario calmly replied. "Go Fish is a game of chance. It's not my fault that you have such poor luck every time we play." His eyes fell to the facedown cards on Sonic's side. "So are we going to continue?"

Sonic remained silent for a moment before sighing and sinking back into his seat. "Fine."

"So I'll take those fives now if you don't mind." Mario said casually as his eyes met Sonic's. Sonic growled as he slid the two desired cards over, Mario quickly plucking the other two fives from his deck and forming a book as Sonic stared; dumbfounded.

"I hate you." he finally managed to say in disbelief. Mario only grinned as he studied the remaining cards in his hand.

"I know," he responded slyly. "Do you have any fours?"

"Go fish."


	2. Nap

_~Nap~_

Exhaustion tugged at Mario as he sluggishly made his way to the dormitories, barely able to stay awake thanks to his heavy eyelids drooping every second or so. Going through "Classic Mode" was a requirement for every Smasher, and even though he'd been through it several times before in previous tournaments it was no less taxing.

With a great deal of effort Mario made it to the dormitories, making his way down the hallway to his room and unlocking the door, stepping into the room and his eyes falling on the twenty-two year old already asleep under the covers, having gone through his challenge earlier in the day.

Closing the door behind him, Mario took off his shoes and headed over to the bed, shaking Sonic's shoulder. Sonic stirred, eyes opening and smiling when he noticed Mario standing there.

"Hey," he greeted, yawning as he moved aside in order to let Mario get into bed next to him. "How'd it go?"

"Good, I think." Mario replied as they wrapped their arms around each other and pressed their foreheads together.

"That's good," Sonic murmured, his eyes beginning to fall shut again. "Glad it's over though..."

"Yeah..." Mario agreed, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment of tranquility between them.

...Until Sonic began to snore, that is.


	3. Secret Language

**AN: And here's the last one I had in my backlog. I swear updates won't be daily from now on.  
**

* * *

 _~Secret Language~_

"No good Pac-Man. I have every language in my database, and what they're speaking right now isn't any of them."

Pac-Man beeped in response before both he and Mega Man turned their attention back to Mario and Sonic who had been speaking odd gibberish to each other for half and hour, with both of them breaking out in sporatic peals of laughter. It seemed like they knew what the other was saying, but how exactly?

"Trying to solve the mystery of their secret language?"

Mega Man and Pac-Man turned towards the source of the melodic female voice, seeing Peach standing there with her lips curled in an amused grin. Mega Man cocked his head, his robotic eyes flashing for a brief of moment as he processed the new data.

"Secret language?"

"A language that they made up together, and one that only they understand," Peach explained. "It signifies a strong bond, and that their relationship is a healthy one. It's quite cute, to be honest." Peach paused for a moment, thinking. "Maybe I should make my own language with Rosalina..." she mumbled to herself.

Mega Man nodded in understanding before looking back over at Mario and Sonic who had gone into another laughing fit. And even though it sounded strange to himself and Pac-Man at least they were happy and having fun, and that was all that really mattered in the end.

* * *

 _ **Guest Replies**_

 **itanimulli:** Yeah, it's been awhile since I've posted in the Smash fandom! I've mostly been posting in the Sonic/Mario crossover section and working on my Mario story. And the Sonic snoring thing comes from my talking Sonic Boom plush who makes the most hilarious snoring sound while mumbling about chili dogs. :) But anyway, I'm glad you like the story so far! Thank you for the review!

* * *

 **AN: Yes I ship PeachxRosalina don't judge me please.**

 **~Steel**


	4. Food

_~Food~_

Mario stared down at the plate in front of him, trying to ignore the queasy feeling in his stomach at the chili dog Sonic had selected for him to eat. Across the table Sonic had a similar expression at the bowl of spaghetti placed in front of him.

"I think... we went too far with that bet." Sonic finally said. Mario could only nod, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

"I think we did too, but we both lost so..." With a slight grimace he picked up the chili dog, Sonic watching him as he took a bite. Mario winced slightly as he chewed the bite in his mouth, before placing what remained back on the plate.

"I know you like them Sonic... but I can't stand them." Mario admitted. Sonic snapped his fingers.

"Dang," he growled. "I was hopin' once you took a bite it would convert ya or somethin'."

"Well, let's see how you fare," Mario gestured towards the pasta in front of Sonic. "I took a bite of chili dog, now you have to take a bite of spaghetti."

"It looks like bloody worms." Sonic muttered. Even still, he picked up the fork and wound a decent amount around it, taking a deep breath before popping it in his mouth.

"Yeah, no." Sonic said after swallowing the food in his mouth. "So it's official - we hate each other's favourite food. Let's never make a bet like that again."

"Agreed." Mario eyed the spaghetti in front of Sonic. "So, if you're not gonna finish that..."

"You can have it as long as I can have that chili dog."


	5. Training

_~Training~_

Standing across from each other, twin smirks on their faces and arms folded, they silently stared the other down while mentally going over battle strategies in their heads.

"I know this is a trainin' battle, but I hope you're ready to lose!" Sonic called to Mario, who scoffed and shook his head; tutting.

"That's funny, because I was thinking the same thing!"

Sonic's eyes glittered with amusement. "Oh, it's on!" he cried, curling into a spindash and erratically bouncing off of the walls of the training room, Mario's head whipping back and forth as he tried to keep sight of Sonic. Just as he felt a presence behind him his arms were pinned. "Too slo~ow." Sonic sang in his ear, before pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck.

Mario took the distraction to break free, handspringing in order to put some distance between him and Sonic before igniting his hands in flames, using Sonic's technique by tossing a fireball at each wall and watching them bounce around the room. And while Sonic successfully evaded them he fell into Mario's trap and Mario tackled him to the ground, grinning smugly. "Not fast enough." he whispered.

Sonic smirked, wiggling out of Mario's grasp and pinning him to the ground instead. "You sure about that?" he panted, a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he tilted his head, touching his lips to Mario's...

The doors of the training room opened suddenly and Sonic pulled away from Mario, looking up to see Peach and Rosalina entering before stopping as they realized they'd walked in on something.

"Oh..." Peach began. "We came in here to do the same thing, but we'll find someplace else."


	6. Asleep

_~Asleep~_

Sonic only noticed Mario hadn't come to bed when he woke and found the spot next to him empty. Frowning, he turned his head and checked the time - 10:30. Mario was usually in bed by this point. Curious, Sonic stood; dragging the comforter with him as it was the dead of winter and even though his winter coat had grown in it was still bitterly cold. Slipping on his shoes he began his trek around the mansion grounds looking for his boyfriend.

The first place Sonic thought to check was the infirmary, though he couldn't recall anyone getting seriously injured enough to spend a night or two there recently. Even still, he peeked his head in to find the lights off and all the beds empty.

Maybe he'd try the kitchen next? There had been times he knew Mario had been up because he could smell cookies on his breath. And if that wasn't the dead giveaway, the chocolate lingering on his lips when they kissed definitely was. But when Sonic entered he found no evidence of anyone being in there at any point during the night. Meaning there was only one other place to check.

Sonic would readily admit that he didn't visit the library often, and it wasn't something he was particularly proud of since he knew that he probably should be reading more. Still, he had to admit that the library was one of the most breathtaking places in the mansion, with it's tall bookshelves crammed with every type of book imaginable. He wound his way around the shelves, making his way to the back of the room where the tables and chairs were set up. And sure enough, slumped over in his chair and head on the table sleeping was none other than Mario.

Sonic chuckled as he made his way over, curiously peeking at the book Mario had been reading. A surge of pride flared in his chest upon realizing it was a health book - Mario had been studying again.

Sonic hesitated at what he should do next. His plan had been to get Mario and bring him to bed, but he looked so peaceful sleeping here, not to mention he could tell that Mario was in a deep slumber. After a moment Sonic slid into the chair next to Mario, laying half of the comforter over him and resting his head next to his.

"Night Mar." Sonic mumbled as he closed his eyes, aware that both of them would probably have sore necks in the morning.


	7. Drink

_~Drink~_

"So there I was, heroically posed on the tip of Eggbreath's lead battle ship. He c-c... _commanded..._ his robots to attack, and I sprang into action!"

Mario ducked to avoid getting hit by Sonic's flailing arm before he turned his gaze to Captain Falcon behind the bar, narrowing his eyes. "What exactly did you give him?" he demanded.

"It was only champagne!" Captain Falcon defended, showing Mario the bottle. "Only 11% alcohol too, so either your boyfriend's as much of a lightweight as you are, or the bubbles went directly to his head."

Mario sighed, his eyes flicking back to the twenty-two year old who was still rambling about one of his many adventures. Eventually through he stopped mid-sentence, giving Mario a seductive grin. "Hey Mar..."

"What?" Mario dared to ask. He never got a proper answer as Sonic burst into hysterics for seemingly no reason, clutching his stomach as he doubled over, nearly falling off his chair in the process. Mario sighed, standing and dragging Sonic up by his armpits. This broke Sonic out of his laughing spell, glancing around with wide eyes.

"Where we goin', Mar?" he slurred as Mario began to march him towards the dormitories.

"You need rest."

"I don't _need_ rest. I wanna party with the party people all night!" He attempted to wiggle out of Mario's hold, only to stumble and nearly fall if Mario hadn't caught him. "Okay, _fiiine_..." he whined.

Mario gave Sonic a small smile and gently rubbed his back. "You need your rest," he repeated. "Because you'll be battling a nasty hangover in the morning."


	8. Travel

**AN: What am I doing with my life?**

* * *

 _~Travel~_

Mario would readily admit to knowing much more about Sonic's sleeping habits than he'd like to. Like how he knew that Sonic took up most of the bed because he sprawled and tossed all night, and that it was never a good idea to try and steal some of the blankets back when he had them because he'd deliver a swift kick to your shin.

But he also knew that when Sonic was sitting up he was thinking about something, so when he woke to find Sonic awake and staring at the ceiling he frowned briefly before joining him. "What are you thinking about?"

Sonic didn't respond right away, but when he did the answer caught him completely off guard. "Will you travel with me when there aren't any more threats?"

"What?"

"I mean, Eggman's not gonna be around forever," Sonic clarified. "An' Bowser's bound to quit at some point. So I was just thinkin'... when there are no more threats in our worlds, I'd really like to travel with you. I'd love to show you Green Hill an' Apatos an' all the stuff my world has to offer. An' you could show me all those cool places that you've visited in your world, like the Luncheon Kingdom an' the Cascade Kingdom." Sonic paused. "An' I know your plan was to go back to school when Bowser's not a threat anymore, an' I respect that. But when you're not saving the world with medicine... would you be a nomad with me?"

Mario blinked, shocked but not surprised by Sonic's plan. After a moment he smiled, nodding. " _Sì_ , I'll travel the world with you."

"Wait, really?" Sonic replied, clearly shocked that Mario had actually accepted his proposition. "You're actually okay with livin' off the land an' sleepin' under the stars?"

"It's what I do on most of my adventures," Mario pointed out. "So I'm no stranger to it. It sounds like it would be really fun, so you can count me in."

Sonic grinned, planting a kiss on Mario's nose. "Then I guess it's a deal! But I'm just warnin' ya, you're gonna hafta be able to keep up with me."

Mario's eyes glittered with amusement. "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe..." Sonic slyly replied. "'Cause I ain't known as the Blue Blur for nothin'. When I travel, I travel _fast_."

"And I'll be right there beside you, I guarantee it."

Sonic smirked. "Glad to hear it!" he cheerfully chirped. A moment of silence passed before Sonic took another peek at Mario. "So since we're both up... feel like gettin' a midnight snack?"

"Sounds good to me!"


	9. Jump

_~Jump~_

"'Ey Mar, watch! I'm gonna jump over that chain!"

And Mario did watch - Sonic backing up a bit to get a running start, sprinting full tilt at what he intended to jump over...

...before his foot caught on the chain, and with a cry _smashed_ face-first onto the concrete below as Mario shook his head, not able to contain his laughter.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked after a moment, to which Sonic sighed and pulled himself into a sitting position, nodding.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ego's a bit bruised, but fine nonetheless."

Mario extended a hand to Sonic, but he shook his head. "Please no. At least let me keep my dignity," he shot a glare at Mario. "If you tell anyone about this..."

"I know, I know," Mario chuckled. "But just so you know, I'm not letting you forget this."

* * *

 **AN: To the person who inspired this, you know who you are. :)**

 **And also random question: does this ship have an actual name or is it so obscure that there's nothing for it? Just curious...  
**

 **~Steel**


	10. Kiss

_~Kiss~_

The most common kiss between them was a quick peck on the lips, usually as a way to greet each other or say goodbye. Then there were the forehead kisses that usually happened at night when they were cuddled up in bed together, and that Sonic would never admit to secretly being his favourite.

Then there were the long, slow kisses, the ones that were so rare between them but so addictive when they finally happened. The ones that sent shivers down their spines, the ones that to Sonic tasted sweet because Mario always tasted sweet for some reason and Mario thought Sonic tasted like a warm spring day. The ones that made them not want to pull away, the ones that more often than not led to something far more intimate.

And then... the final kiss between them was the one where they lay side-by-side, tired and arms wrapped around each other. The light, feather touch of their lips brushing against each other, gazing at each other through half-lidded eyes...

" _Ti amo."_ Mario whispered, and Sonic snickered before affectionately ruffling Mario's hair.

"I love you too."


	11. Warm

_~Warm~_

If there was one thing Mario knew about Sonic's drink preference, it was that he only liked coffee first thing in the morning, and after that he switched to iced latte's or hot chocolate. And even though he knew that Sonic preferred the former, there was the issue of Master Hand not having the correct ingredients to make it and going out to Smash Plaza to the café would take far too long. Meaning the latter would have to do.

Mario carefully measured out the hot chocolate mix into the mug and stirred in the boiling water. Next he reached for the whipped cream and topped the beverage off with the sweet foam, followed by a handful of heart shaped sprinkles. Smiling, Mario grabbed the mug and carefully made his way from the kitchen to the music room where Sonic had been for the better part of the day.

Peeking his head in the door Mario found Sonic facing away from him in front of a laptop with some sort of editing software open on the screen and a pair of headphones over his ears. He seemed completely oblivious to the world around him, and not wanting to bother him Mario discreetly slid the hot chocolate onto the desk next to Sonic and quietly crept out of the room.

/~/

Sonic certainly wasn't expecting to find a warm beverage next to him when he finally turned away from the laptop. Blinking a couple of times he looked around the music room to find himself as it's only occupant. Turning back to the mug he cupped his hands around it to find it still warm, and once he noticed the somewhat melted sprinkles on the whipped cream he smiled realizing who it was from. Silently thanking Mario he took a sip before turning his attention back to his laptop, a small grin on the side of his face.


	12. Risk

_~Risk~_

Laying in bed, snuggled up together in total peace. Sonic sighed contently and nuzzled closer to Mario, the fabric of his pajamas rubbing the side of his face. "Do we have to get up?" he mumbled.

"Unfortunately," Mario murmured back. He gripped Sonic's quills tighter. "I really don't want to though."

"I feel like I could just stay here all day," Sonic continued. "Layin' here with you, not havin' to worry 'bout matches or trainin'."

"It's a nice thought," Mario sighed. "But Master Hand would find it suspicious if we both said we were too sick to fight today. He'd know that we were both playing hooky."

"That's too bad."

A knock on the door caused Sonic to panic, and without thinking he wiggled out of Mario's hold and dived under the bed as the door opened and Luigi poked his head in, smiling at his brother.

 _"Buongiorno!"_ Luigi greeted. "How did you sleep?"

Mario - startled from Sonic's sudden freakout - blinked once before comprehending the question. "Uh... fine." he finally managed to say.

"That's good!" Luigi brightly chirped. "I just came by to say that Master Hand is sick today, so Crazy Hand is overlooking matches."

"Oh, uh... _grazie_ Weeg." Mario smiled.

"No problem bro! See you around!"

Luigi shut the door and Sonic poked his head out from under the bed, causing Mario to sigh in exasperation. "You didn't need to hide, most of the Smashers know that you stay with me at night."

"It could've been Master Hand who _doesn't_ approve," Sonic grumbled as he slid back into bed with Mario. A moment passed before a sly grin played on his lips. "Y'know, Crazy Hand's not Master Hand."

"No, really? I never would have guessed." Mario dryly responded. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean, Crazy Hand couldn't care less who shows up to their matches. Sooo..." his grin grew wider. "...we could both call in sick an' Crazy would be none the wiser."

"But the other Smashers would figure out that we're lying. Weeg just left and saw I was perfectly fine."

"Mar," Sonic began, looking his equal in the eye. "You gotta take _some_ risks, man. I know that you like bein' a goody two-shoes do-nothin'-wrong type, but c'mon. It's just one sick day. An' if we get busted for it I'll take all the blame, I promise."

Mario stayed quiet for a moment before he chuckled, wrapping his arms around Sonic. "Okay... I guess _one_ day wouldn't hurt."

Sonic could only grin, cuddling up to Mario again. "That's the spirit... but one of us should probably lock the door."

* * *

 ** _Guest Review Replies  
_**

 **Anon:** Hm, I actually really like the sound of those names. Thanks so much, I would have looked myself but... bad experiences in the past have left me rattled. Thank you for the review!


	13. Snow

_~Snow~_

"It snowed last night!"

Before Sonic could even go to the window and check Mario had linked his arm in Sonic's, grinning from ear to ear. "Let's go have a snowball fight!"

Sonic smirked, playfully flicking Mario on the nose as his boyfriend marched them towards the door that led to the backyard of the mansion. "Then I hope you're ready to lose!"

"Oh, I'm not losing," Mario shot back playfully. "I'll have you know that I was the snowball fight champion back when I was ten!"

Sonic simply chuckled as he and Mario stepped into the backyard, finding most of the younger Smashers already outside building snowmen. Not wanting to disturb them they found a space that wasn't occupied and far enough away, Mario turning to Sonic.

"So, I think we should lay down some ground rul-" he began, but didn't get a chance to finish as Sonic shoved a snowball down the back of his shirt, laughing manically as he dashed off leaving Mario to stare after him with a smirk.

"Alright, no rules then!" he yelled, reaching down to grab a handful of snow. A flash of blue caught his eye and he tossed the snowball but obviously missed as Sonic was just too fast, before he was pelted with a barrage of snowballs seemingly coming from every direction. Ducking down Mario scooped up some more snow, before something crashed into him and he fell onto his back, gazing up into Sonic's mischievous green eyes.

"Hi." Sonic greeted a bit smugly, smirking at how Mario was pinned beneath him. Mario could already anticipate Sonic going for a kiss, and when Sonic tilted his head slightly Mario tossed a snowball at his face, wiggling free and putting distance between them as Sonic wiped snow out of his eyes.

"Oh, you're _so_ gonna get it now!" he called to Mario, who simply smirked and took off once again. "Yeah, you better run!"


	14. Watching

_~Watching~_

"The winner is... Team Sonic!"

"Alright!" Sonic cried, turning to Mario and initiating their handshake. Across from them Mega Man and Pac-Man looked downcast, but clapped regardless. Their friends were happy, and that was all that mattered.

"We actually did it!" Mario cried out in excitement. "We actually wo-"

He suddenly found himself cut off by Sonic kissing him, catching him severely off guard and nearly making him topple over. Pac-Man covered Mega Man's eyes as the four were transported back into the lobby, Sonic breaking the kiss as soon as they were out of the arena.

"I've always wanted to do that." he murmured.

"Sonic, a lot of people were watching... some of the younger Smashers could have seen us!"

"So?" Sonic questioned. "I wanted to express just how much this win meant to me."

Mario blinked, before he smirked and dragged Sonic close to him. "Then I guess I should express how much this win meant to me too." he murmured, before crashing their lips together again, not caring who was watching.


	15. Flowers

_~Flowers~_

Sonic stared, dumbfounded, at the bouquet Mario held out to him, the white, bell-shaped flowers perfectly arranged in some sort of strange red wire structure. His eyes shifted between the flowers and Mario, before he cocked his head and placed a hand on his hip. "Mar... what'cha doin'?"

"Bringing you flowers," Mario responded simply. "I know for a fact that you like flowers, so I thought you'd appreciate these ones."

"Well... they _are_ pretty..." Sonic admitted, before smirking and accepting the bouquet with a chuckle. "Thanks Mar. Where'd you get these, I don't recognize the species."

"I wouldn't expect you to. They're Rocket Flowers, from the Steam Gardens in the Wooded Kingdom. I, uh, had them specially arranged and shipped over here." Mario admitted, looking a bit embarrassed. "They actually help you accelerate if you run into one. They came in handy a bunch of times, and of course I thought about you."

"Really?" Sonic questioned, a bit more intrigued with these flowers now that he'd learned their proper purpose. "Huh, that's interestin'." He then took a look at Mario's face, flushed a light tint of pink - probably from giving the flowers in the first place - and couldn't help but laugh. "Y'know, you look pretty cute when you're flustered." he admitted, before planting a kiss on Mario's nose.

* * *

 **AN: I love how since 2015 when I took interest in this pairing it's morphed from, "Sonic has a very small crush on Mario" to "No guys, I don't really ship this seriously" to "This is basically all I write now". Funny how that works.**

 **~Steel**


	16. Bicker

_~Bicker~_

Since they had been rivals for so long, it wasn't unheard of for Mario and Sonic to still bicker on occasion. Usually it would be about some trivial thing, like that heated discussion they'd had about who played the part in the movie better, but sometimes things got... a bit more _tense,_ so to speak. It was to be expected though, what adults both in their twenties _didn't_ argue on occasion?

"So are you sayin' that I can't possibly get a top five score in Trophy Rush? Why?"

"I think the answer is quite simple," Mario replied. "Your lack of long range attacks plus your reliance on the ground-based spindash makes it so that everything would pile up faster than you could clear it."

Sonic sputtered, his muzzle going red in anger. "Well, Mr. I'm-So-Great-At-Everythin', _I'm_ gonna go through Trophy Rush right now, an' _I'm_ gonna get a high score! Way higher than you could ever get!"

"Fine then, prove it." Mario simply said, while Sonic's ears flattened and his lips curled into a snarl, getting right up in Mario's face.

"Oh, I'm gonna prove it alright. An' then I'm gonna..."

Mario raised an eyebrow, and Sonic growled before he angrily crashed his lips against Mario's, pushing him away a moment later and folding his arms.

"An' then I'm gonna make you regret you ever said that." he finished.

* * *

 ** _Guest Review Replies_**

 **Guest:** I'm glad you like it! Thank you for the review!


	17. Wounds

_~Wounds~_

"Just hold still..." Sonic murmured. He gently dabbed the towel soaked in antiseptic against Mario's forehead, cleaning away the dried blood while trying not to make the wound bleed again. Mario meanwhile remained quiet and still, used to the sting of his wounds being cleaned. Eventually Sonic lowered the stained towel and reached for the gauze, pushing Mario's bangs aside in order to gently apply it to the afflicted area. "There..." he sighed, swapping places with Mario.

 _"Grazie."_ Mario thanked, inspecting Sonic's own wound on his leg. Biting his lip he grabbed a clean towel, soaked that one with antiseptic, and proceeded to clean Sonic's wound. Sonic let out a low hiss at the contact, but other than that remained still as well. Like Mario, he too was used to the familiar sting.

Just as Mario was bandaging Sonic's leg, Mega Man ran into the infirmary, pointing behind him.

"Another wave of them appeared just outside the mansion! Pac-Man told me to get you guys if you were up to fight!"

Mario and Sonic briefly exchanged a glance, before they both nodded.

"We'll be there in a minute, Mega Man. I just need to finish bandaging Sonic up."

Mega Man nodded, cocking his arm cannon. "I'll meet you outside then." With that he sprinted back to join the fight while Mario finished applying the gauze, and with a sigh grinned at Sonic.

"Now remember to not engage in strenuous activities until it's fully healed." he muttered sarcastically, while Sonic snickered and rolled his eyes.

"An' back to you." he bitterly spat, before they exchanged a quick kiss and Sonic stood; wobbling momentarily before steadying himself. "Now let's go kick some ass out there."


	18. Laugh

_~Laugh~_

Mario's laugh, Sonic decided, was one of the greatest sounds he'd ever heard.

Not only was Mario's laugh incredibly contagious to the point where Sonic more often than not ended up laughing alongside him, but it instinctively made him break out into a wide smile, loving how he sounded so _happy;_ how it didn't matter if they were in a room full of people or if they were out in public, if he found something humorous he would laugh and not care who could hear him.

Of course, this went the other way as well. Mario thought Sonic's laugh sounded wonderful as well, so naturally he did everything in his power to attempt to make Sonic laugh. This in turn prompted Sonic to do the same to Mario until they were both doubled over in laughter, tears forming in the corners of their eyes and gasping for air, not caring if they seemed crazy to anyone else.

"Thank you for making me laugh." Sonic murmured when they finally calmed down.

"And same to you." Mario replied, resting his head on Sonic's shoulder.


	19. Music

**AN: Another late update, sorry.**

* * *

 _~Music~_

When Mario heard a crash and a muffled profanity coming from the music room, he should have turned around. Turned around and forgotten what he'd heard. But since he recognized the voice as Sonic's, he continued down the hallway and peeked into the music room, finding his boyfriend sitting on one of the chairs and tuning his guitar, muttering under his breath.

"Sonic?" Mario questioned, Sonic's head snapping up, anger in his eyes.

"Hey." he spat, continuing to tune. Mario frowned, sinking into another chair and giving Sonic a curious look.

"Something wrong?"

"Yes, something's wrong," Sonic growled. "You wanna know what one of those punk Mii's just said to me when I was playing one of the rock classics of all time?"

Mario blinked. "No?"

"He told me, and I quote, 'Who wants to listen to that stupid old music? Why don't you play something good and modern?"

Mario flinched. "So that's why you're upset?"

 _"Yes,"_ Sonic hissed. "Fine, he likes modern music. To each their own or somethin' like that. But did he hafta attack my music taste at the same time?"

Mario gave Sonic a sympathetic look. "You know who does like the music you play?"

"Who?"

"Me." Mario smiled, leaning forward in his chair. "So go on - I want to hear what you've been practicing."

Sonic blinked, his anger melting away. Smiling, he adjusted his fingers on the neck of the guitar. "Well, here's one I think you may know..."


	20. Song

_~Song~_

"Sonic? You wanted to see me?"

Sonic placed a hand over the strings of the guitar, muting their sound, and lifted his eyes to meet Mario's. He beckoned Mario into the music room. "Come in and close the door."

Mario blinked. Usually when Sonic said that he meant... _"Here?"_ he hissed. "Isn't that risky even for you?"

Sonic quirked an eyeridge before his eyes widened at what Mario was alluding to. "Oh, no, it's nothin' like that!" he laughed. "Guess I shoulda worded that better. No, I want you to listen to somethin' an' I don't want anyone else hearin' it, that's all."

Mario suspiciously eyed Sonic as he shut the door behind him and sat down in one of the chairs. "Alright... show me what you've been working on then."

Sonic snickered, giving his guitar an experimental strum before beginning to play a softer sounding song by Sonic's standards, mainly because it was being played on an acoustic rather than the normal electric he loved so much. Mario found himself mesmerized by every strum of the guitar, and when it ended he gave a small round of applause. "That was amazing, Sonic."

"Ya think so?" Sonic grinned. "Y'know, that's good to hear 'cause I wrote it for you."

Mario's heart skipped a beat and his mouth ran dry. "What...?" he whispered in shock.

"I mean, I don't have lyrics yet, but I got the tune down. See, I observed what some of your favourite music was, and I mixed it with the vibe I get from your personality, and finally-"

He was cut off by a soft kiss, and even though it caught the twenty-two year old hedgehog off-guard for a moment he wrapped his arms around Mario's neck, pleased that his gift had obviously been a success.

"Lock the door." Mario whispered when they broke. Sonic's eyes grew wide.

"But you said-"

"Forget what I said. I'm willing to take that risk right now."


	21. Cooking

_~Cooking~_

"So can I help with anythin'?" Sonic asked as he wandered into the kitchen, startling Mario who whirled around and pointed his wooden spoon at Sonic in disapproval.

"You! You're not supposed to be in here!" Mario grumbled, turning his attention back to the pan on the stove. Sonic shrugged as he made his way over.

"I'm bored and I already knew that you were cookin' me dinner. So can I help with anythin'?" he repeated, and Mario sighed, shoving the spoon into his hands.

"Stir the sauce in the pan and make sure it doesn't stick to the bottom." he instructed as he got a cutting board from the cabinet and reached into the fridge for a bunch of carrots. Sonic curiously gazed at the sauce as he stirred - some sort of white sauce with mushroom slices bobbing in it along with some sort of spice.

"So what exactly is this?" he questioned.

"A mushroom sauce," Mario replied while still focused on cutting the carrots in front of him. "My Mama used to make it all the time when me and Weeg were kids. It goes great with chicken, which is what's in the oven by the way."

"So how exactly did you learn to cook like this?" Sonic hummed as he stirred the sauce, watching as the mushrooms began shrinking in size the longer they cooked. Mario delivered a hard chop to a carrot before he responded.

"I used to watch Mama while she cooked. She was a culinary genius, always coming up with new recipes off the top of her head. Eventually her skill rubbed off on me when I started helping when I was a bit older." he turned to Sonic with a raised eyebrow. "Did you never learn how to cook?"

"I know how to make a few simple things, like chili dogs," Sonic admitted. "But as for somethin' like this? I probably don't know half the ingredients in this sauce."

"Sure you do! There's milk, flour, and of course mushrooms, and-"

"Mar, stop." Sonic laughed, putting up his hand. "I didn't mean... what I meant was, I don't think I'd be able to pull somethin' like this off."

Mario frowned as he deposited the carrots into a pot with some water and placed it on one of the stove elements. "Why do you say that? It's never too late to learn how to cook."

Sonic once again hummed as he returned to stirring the sauce which was beginning to thicken. "Maybe... if I had someone to show me of course." he flashed Mario his trademark grin, to which Mario grinned and kissed his forehead.

"We can start right now!" he suggested. "So, the ingredients in that sauce are as follows..."

* * *

 **AN: With Mario's chef outfit in _Odyssey,_ I couldn't help but think that he has some sort of talent for cooking. **

**And, I'm back to working on this story, but updates will probably be a bit on the slower side.**

 **~Steel**


	22. Gaming

_~Gaming~_

Explosions came from the speakers of the television as Sonic smashed away at the buttons on his controller, his face set in a determined expression as he focused on the game in front of him. Mario sat next to him, equally as focused on the game before he picked up a slice of pizza from the box and glanced at Sonic.

"It's been a couple of hours. Eat something." Mario mumbled, and Sonic - never once looking up from his game - leaned to the side and opened his mouth, taking a bite of pizza that Mario held up to him before his eyes widened and he smashed some more buttons on his controller.

"Damn it!"

The digital avatar blew up and the 'Game Over' screen flashed as Sonic sighed, handing the controller off to Mario and taking the pizza as they traded places. "Good luck Mar, whoever's playin' right now is kickin' ass."

"Noted." Mario murmured, jumping into an online match and gripping the controller tightly as he began to smash on the controller like Sonic had...

Meanwhile in another part of the mansion, a little pink-haired Villager giggled as she successfully took down another player who's avatar was wearing red and blue...


	23. Dancing

_~Dancing~_

"Okay, I think just like that, no, you're steppin' on my foot..."

"Sorry!" Mario cried, pulling away from Sonic and sighing. "Should I try leading again?"

"I really don't see how that would work, considerin' I nearly fell on top of ya twice. Not that either of us would've minded of course..."

Mario purposely ignored the grin Sonic was giving him and picked up his water bottle, taking a long drink from it before he sighed. "So I think we've come to the conclusion that we both suck at ballroom dancing. Which is why I was surprised when you chose me as your dance partner for the Smashers Ball."

"Well, I just assumed since you have the whole dashin' knight thing down I assumed you'd have the whole ballroom dancin' thing down too!"

"We've been together how long and you hadn't noticed the lack of dancing we've done?" Mario questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Sonic threw his hands up. "Well, 'kay you got me there, but is it so much of a stretch to assume that you simply didn't like dancin'? Which, dude, I don't blame ya, three hours of this an' I feel like I'd enjoy learnin' to swim more with Egghead as the coach."

"What do we do?" Mario groaned, sinking down onto the rubber mats of the training room. "We already signed up and it's for charity..."

Sonic sunk down next to Mario and stared at the wall lost in thought for a moment before a smirk crossed his face. "Well... no one said it _had_ to be ballroom dancin'..."

"What are you thinking?" Mario asked, and Sonic turned to him with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Well, we both know how to breakdance... an' I bet we could come up with the most amazing breakdance routine ever if we put our heads together. So whaddaya say?" Sonic stood and extended his hand to Mario. "Feel like gettin' a little crazy with me?"

Mario mirrored Sonic's smirk as he joined hands with Sonic and let himself be pulled up. "Aren't I always?"


	24. Technology

**AN: This story is still on indefinite hiatus.  
**

 **I just needed to vent.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _~Technology~_

"I hate technology."

Mario knew - it was the fourth time Sonic had said that in an hour as he stared at the screen of his laptop, left hand on his forehead while he desperately clicked the mouse in his right trying to solve whatever issue he was having. Mario wanted to be of help, he really did, but he would readily admit that his knowledge of computers wasn't that extensive. Heck, the Mushroom Kingdom had only just been introduced to the concept of cellphones and everything else ran on what he assumed was magic so...

"Maybe Samus knows what the problem is? Or Mega Man?" Mario suggested. Sonic violently shook his head in protest.

"I wanna fix it myself!" he whined. "I don't wanna hafta ask for someone's help." he continued muttering things under his breath while Mario clicked his tongue and shook his head at Sonic's stubbornness, a negative when it came to his personality.

After a few more minutes of tinkering Sonic let out a sigh of relief and rested his head on Mario's shoulder, pulling the laptop onto his, well, lap. "Fixed it." he exclaimed proudly. "See, I told you I could do it myself!"


	25. End

_~End~_

With a heavy _thud_ the two bodies fell onto the ground below, rain thundering down and turning the battlefield to mud. To Sonic though, he could care less about his state of cleanliness. He weakly turned his head to stare at Mario who had taken the brunt of the attack, blood seeping through his overalls at an alarming rate. Sonic tried to move but the pain of his shattered legs was unbearable, causing him to let out a broken cry.

Behind them, more Smashers fell to their demise. There was no way to win this battle, they were outnumbered and cornered, with Master Hand and Crazy Hand nowhere to be found.

Sonic felt something weakly brush his fingers, and turning his head again found Mario had managed to reach his arm out to him, entwining the tips of their fingers together as he gazed at Sonic with watery eyes. Sonic sadly gazed back, the reality of the situation sinking in. He was - they were both _dying_ , and there was nothing they could do about it.

Mario let out a broken cough causing blood to spot his face and Sonic forced back tears of his own. He hated seeing Mario in pain and he desperately wanted nothing more than to curl up with him and murmur that everything was going to be fine, no matter how much of a lie that was. He again attempted to move closer to Mario but it was a futile attempt. It wasn't fair, he just wanted to comfort him...

Sonic felt a light squeeze on his fingers and his heart dropped to his stomach when he realized Mario was trying to comfort him. He almost laughed from the irony, but still let his eyes rest on Mario's face. Even dirty and bleeding with half-lidded eyes, he still looked like an angel to Sonic.

Sonic felt his eyelids getting heavy, and suddenly laying in the mud didn't seem all that bad. He noticed that Mario's eyes were drooping as well, and Sonic realized with a jolt that this was it. Mustering up all his strength he managed to rasp out his last words to Mario.

Mario weakly smiled and mouthed a response which Sonic knew was, 'I love you too' in Italian. The grip on his fingers loosened and Mario's eyes shut a moment later, breaking Sonic's heart in the process. It didn't last long though as his eyes slipped closed and he felt a pair of warm arms embracing him, lifting him up from the ground. He knew he should have been alarmed by the fact that feeling had returned to his legs and that things had suddenly become a lot warmer, but the presence next to him calmed him. He... he _recognized_ the presence.

And when Sonic finally opened his eyes and found himself staring into those beautiful sapphire irises, he knew he had absolutely nothing to worry about.

* * *

 **AN: I didn't plan for this oneshot collection to end like this, but I feel like this is a good stopping point. Remember, these are all unconnected oneshots and each of them can take place in their own universe, and I'm out of ideas for this honestly. But hey, it was fun while it lasted, and I hope you guys enjoyed these bite sized SonicxMario drabbles. Sorry it ended on a bit of a downer.  
**

 **~Steel**


End file.
